


Midnight Call

by TheLoneWolf_48



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Pairing, F/F, Fluff, Old OS I wrote a few years ago, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneWolf_48/pseuds/TheLoneWolf_48
Summary: After sending a message to her girlfriend, Yuki doesn't expect the call that followed.
Relationships: Takahashi Minami/Kashiwagi Yuki
Kudos: 2





	Midnight Call

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated, this is an old OS I posted in my wordpress... I decided to edit it (more, because the one on my blog is like a mess of grammar... I mean it still is, but worse...) and post it here!
> 
> I don't know if anyone thought of them in this way, but you're welcome! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Kashiwagi Yuki woke up from what she could catalog as an awful nightmare sitting up on her bed and opening her eyes. Her clothes and hair glued to her skin, her breathing heavy and fast. The tall girl placed her right hand over her chest, her beating heart hammering against her chest. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember her dream, but she couldn't remember it. Someone was chasing her. Or maybe it was something around a house that looked oddly like a mixture of Mayu's, Takamina's, and her own. Goosebumps attacked her skin. The hair on the back of her neck was standing. Something black was right behind every corner. One door opened, and everything went blank.

Turning the lamp near the bed on, she sighed. With some difficulty, she checked the hour: 12:20 am, her phone said. Groaning at how late it was, she lay back down, snuggling under the bedsheets with a pout and a frown. She has a test tomorrow morning, one of her finals of the semester. Now, Morpheus tortured her by taking her precious sleep away and instead left the heavy feeling of something watching from the shadows. She used her fingers to brush her hair a few times, trying to relax and sleep, but it wasn't working.

Pulling the covers over her head, in a fetal position, she demanded her brain to shut down. After what seemed an infinite amount of time, she gave up. Her efforts were in vain, she still couldn't fall asleep. The parts she remembered constantly replaying behind her closed eyes. It was weird to wake up so suddenly. After much thought, Yuki concluded that next time she won't look at the horror games, her other roommates were playing earlier while she went down for dinner.

"Damn it…" grabbed her phone, she checked the hour once again.

12:40 am.

Frowning, she pressed the number combination to unblock her phone. Opened a new message, typed some words hastily, and looked at the screen for a few seconds. Her fingers pressed delete, then wrote something else. Glancing at the hour once more, she froze. It was late, there was no guarantee her girlfriend was still awake. Not when the girl was their class representative and, although she enjoyed passing the time reading mangas but during examination week, she loved to sleep as much as she could. 'The recent information stays in your mind when you sleep well, Yuko,' her girlfriend once said. Biting her lower lip, her thumb moved from one side of the screen to the other. Delete or send? Yuki closed her eyes a third time and let her thumb fall. When she opened her eyes again, a brief message greeted her 'your message successfully sent.'

She waited a few minutes, distracting her by checking her social apps, and sighed as no answer came. Yuki tried to force sleep once again until the sound of a new message made her jump.

Are you okay, Yuki? Why are you awake at this hour? I thought you had a test tomorrow. What happened? Need some help?

She giggled. She only sent an “I can't sleep” kind of message, and her girlfriend thought it was a more serious matter. Typing again, she waited.

She was expecting another message, but she received an incoming call.

"Yo…" A drowsy voice greeted her.

"Why did you called me? I didn't mean to wake you up, though." Yuki apologized.

"It's okay." Her girlfriend yawned and made Yuki giggle, "I'm glad you're having fun. We haven't even spoken of anything funny yet."

"Oh, Minami. Believe me when I tell you that there is nothing funnier than you right now." Yuki teased.

"Oi! I'm gonna hung up if you tease me!" Takahashi Minami replied in a fake angry voice. "So…?" Minami asked after a comforting silence engulfed both girls.

"I had a nightmare or something, but now I just can't sleep at all," Yuki said.

"Did you try relaxing?"

"Yes. Relaxing, breathing and counting sheep and bees and even birds, but nothing." Takamina yawned and hummed. Yuki hurried to add, "maybe you should go to sleep, you sound tired."

"I prefer talking with you than facing my Architecture exam tomorrow," Yuki laughed. "Yes, I'm also glad that you are having fun because of this."

Their phone call lasted for over an hour until Yuki finally yawned and stretched her back. Both girls spoke about their own tests, their friends, and about a cat that ate dog food, and that, according to Takamina, was the most amusing thing she had ever seen. Yuki laughed because her small girlfriend was bad at telling jokes and stories. But Yuki didn't mind it.

"Well, now that I heard you yawn and I am fully awake, I think you should rest now."

"I know… Sorry…" Yuki pouted, even though she knew Minami couldn't see her.

"Don't pout," Takamina replied, "And I know you do that a lot whenever you feel you did something wrong. But, honestly, I don't mind at all. I was thinking about you, anyway..."

Yuki giggled at the last statement and promised, before cutting the line, that she would sleep and try her best during her test later.

\-----

Minami was preparing to get in bed. Then a text distracted her from her usual routine, pushing her tiredness aside and focusing on the other girl. As she waited for the reply, memories nudged into her conscious brain. They used to be friends; the friendship lasting relatively short. More or less than a year. Minami felt an undeniable attraction towards the taller girl. She loved her usual exaggerated expressions and problems when having a debate. Or when Yuki had to do an exposition for the class or when their teacher said 'Yuki, you need to participle more with the class.' As the class representative, Minami was always present when their teacher called Yuki to his office. Since the first time they crossed paths, something seemed to draw her close. And even now, that both knew each other more, she liked that black aura surrounding Yuki whenever she felt too stressed or annoyed—or a combination of both.

It hurt Minami that many people didn't know the real Yuki, only seeing the cold exterior. Never taking the time to find the humble and sincere person Kashiwagi Yuki is. Worried about her family and studies, even when she struggled with particular subjects, Yuki still aced her tests. There was a tragic past that few people knew about Yuki, only a selected group of friends knew. That's why, when the first message arrived, Minami thought something wrong was going on with Yuki.

Her sleep washed away so quickly, as she committed herself to talk non-stop to lullaby Yuki. With one of her 'Especial Stories' to bore her and make her fall asleep. As the minutes passed by, Minami noted that Yuki was more relaxed, taking that as a cue for her to say goodbye.

Instants later, her phone sounded again.

Thank you so much for staying with me this late, even though I know you have some tests. I really appreciate all the small things you remember about me. I would feel lost without you. I will try to sleep now. My eyes are already closing by themselves. Thank you again, Minami.

Ps: I also love all the things you do for me. Thank you for that too.

After reading the text, her cheeks felt like burning and her heart-melting. Glancing at the hour one last time before she noticed it was almost three in the morning, she sighed.

"I guess I will fall asleep later during the exam…," Minami whispered, trying to find a comfortable position, smiling as she closed her eyes.

**Omake.**

"You look awful, Takachibi" Yuko mocked her after the exam.

"Shut up…" Minami replied faintly, too weak to fight against the prankster.

Her eyelids felt heavy, with dark circles under her eyes. Deciding, since the exam was over, she could close her eyes and rest for five minutes. Something that she would never do on any regular day.

"Yukirin! Good morning!" Yuko yelled.

Minami opened her eyes, quickly sitting up while looking around. She didn't want to make Yuki feel worried about her. Yuko then started laughing. Understanding washing over Minami a few seconds later. She glared at her best friend and placed the side of her face back on her desk.

"You should have seen your face!"

A loud thud echoed over the sound of the classroom chatter, and Minami grinned, knowing what happened.

"Stop it, Yuuchan. Let Takamina have some rest." Kojiharu said.

"Hai…"

A smile formed on Minami's lips. She didn't have to see the angry pout Yuko was displaying while rubbing the back of her head. Nor the way Kojiharu was already hugging her petite girlfriend. The couple turned their heads towards the door and waved at their best friend's girlfriend. Yuki shook her hand back and smiled sweetly as she witnessed all the exchanges without being noticed by her now sleeping girlfriend.


End file.
